I'm With You
by Ana Felton
Summary: Draco sempre esteve ao lado de Gina, sabendo como a apoiar... e ainda está.SongFic que mostra a relação do ponto de vista de Gina


**Eu estou parada numa ponte,  
Esperando no escuro...  
Achei até que você já tivesse chegado... **

Isso é estranho até de dizer, mas o que acontece quando uma garota percebe que afinal o seu príncipe não é quem ela pensou durante 15 anos?

Que ela achou que já tivesse chegado desde o primeiro segundo, mas quando se encontram na recta passam um pelo outro e continuam…

Foi isso o que aconteceu comigo… Eu, Vírginia Weasley deixei de amar Harry Potter e simplesmente me apaixonei pela pessoa mais improvável à face da Terra… Draco Malfoy.

**Mas por enquanto só chove,  
Não há pegadas pelo chão,  
Fico tentando escutar, mas é só silêncio... **

E tudo isso aconteceu tão rápido… Só percebi quando ele me puxou para trás de um tronco quando eu estava prestes a ser atingida por um Avada Kedrava… Claro que ainda demorei um pouco até realmente estar apaixonada por ele, mas a amizade ficou desde então.

**Será que ninguém tá me procurando?  
Será que ninguém vai me levar pra casa? **

Porque quando eu precisei dele, ele sempre esteve ali… Nunca foi como Harry, que não tinha tempo para isso, ou até como Ron, estressadinho demais… Eu o comparo mais a Carlinhos, sempre sabendo o que eu preciso, sempre com tempo para estar ali, viesse de onde fosse preciso…

Quando eu vi Percy e Gui morrerem nas mãos dos comensais, ele foi o único que me apoiou, que me deu força para continuar, que realmente quis me ajudar a superar…

FLASHBACK

Estava uma noite escura, fria, sem estrelas, como que num luto silencioso pelo que Gina estava passando.

Ali escondida na torre de astronomia, ela só queria morrer como eles… Não suportava mais a dor. Eram seus irmãos que estavam sendo enterrados…

- Gina…- Quando ela se vira e vê o seu namorado na sala, uma súbita onde de tristeza tomou conta dela… E se Draco também fosse morto? E se tudo o que planejaram, tudo o que lutaram para estar juntos, desabasse?

- Ah, Draco, não vá embora! Eu preciso de você aqui!

- Então linda, de onde você tirou essa ideia? Eu nunca te vou deixar, você sabe disso, eu sei disso, todo mundo sabe, até seus irmãos… - Ele rapidamente percebeu que não deveria ter dito aquilo, ela desabou em lágrimas logo que a palavra irmãos foi proferida…

- Desculpa, Gina, desculpa… Eu não devia ter dito isso… Mas você sabe que eles foram, foram como queriam, morreram pela Ordem…

- E acha que só por isso eu os vou esquecer?!

- Ninguém te disse para os esquecer, pelo contrário! Lembre deles, mas com felicidade…Eu sei que é difícil, mas você há-de conseguir. Não hoje, não amanhã, mas há-de… Curta toda a tristeza de uma vez, aproveite esse período triste para conseguir o que quer. Ninguém faz nada quando está no alto… Mas lembre que eu vou estar aqui, no bom, no mau, no normal… Todo dia…

- Eu te amo, sabia?

- Sabia… E você também sabe que é recíproco…

FIM DO FLASHBACK

**  
A noite tá fria pra caramba  
E eu tento entender minha vida...  
Você não vai me puxar pela mão  
e me levar pra um lugar diferente? **

E quando o fim da guerra chegou, o final não podia ser mais previsível… Voldemort foi derrotado pela Ordem de Fénix… Mas essa sofreu muitas baixas também, inclusive Harry, que morreu com um ferimento infectado…

E enquanto eu julguei que Draco discutiria comigo por eu estar triste com a morte dele, o meu pintainho (sim, eu lhe chamo pintainho) mais uma vez me surpreendeu. Eu estava tão mal, mas ele me puxou pela mão e me guiou até o caminho certo de novo… Ao invés de ficar tentando me alegrar, ele me levou de férias para Roma… Como eu poderia não ficar feliz? Draco sempre me surpreendeu, e ainda surpreende…

**  
Eu não sei quem você é...  
Mas eu estou contigo   
Eu estou contigo **

Ao princípio eu não sabia quem ele era, estava pisando em território desconhecido… em território inimigo. Sempre ficava receosa quando estava com ele, até que um dia ele percebeu… e a única coisa que fez foi baixar um pouco a camisola no ombro direito e me mostrar a Fénix dourada tatuada em seu ombro… E eu simplesmente me entreguei…

**  
Eu estou a procura de um lugar,  
Tentando encontrar uma pessoa...   
Será que eu conheço alguém aqui?  
Porque nada tá dando certo,  
Tá tudo uma tremenda bagunça   
E ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho... **

E com Draco, eu nunca fiquei sozinha… Aliás, só… Porque em certas alturas da minha vida, mesmo rodeada de pessoas eu me sentia vazia… Mas desde que ele chegou na minha vida, não mais isso acontece. É tudo o que eu sempre precisei… Não quis, mas precisei. Alguém que me abanasse quando preciso, alguém que me abraçasse quando eu estava brava, alguém que em beijasse quando eu queria… e quando não queria também…

**  
Será que ninguém tá me procurando?  
Será que ninguém vai me levar pra casa? **

E quando fugimos e eu me perguntava se andariam nos procurando, ele rapidamente me respondia que sim, mas que só voltaríamos quando nos aceitassem…

E aceitaram, um mês depois… E no final do ano nós estávamos casados.

**  
A noite tá fria pra caramba  
E eu tento entender minha vida...  
Você não vai me puxar pela mão  
e me levar pra um lugar diferente?  
Eu não sei quem você é...  
Mas eu... estou contigo**

Agora… Agora eu estou com ele, deitada na cama, escrevendo isso enquanto ele acaricia meus cabelos. Somos felizes, e tivemos os nossos próprios pintainhos, que passaram o fim-de-semana em casa dos avós, pra deixar os pais a sós…

- Ah, Gina, deixa esse livro, vamos aproveitar a manhã! – Draco resmungava e ela faz um último ponto final, lhe estendendo o livrinho.

- Você não quer ler? – A expressão dela era como a de um cachorro matreiro, tinha uma sobrancelha levantada e fixava os olhos de Draco.

_Passada meia hora…_

- AH, NÃO!! PINTINHO???


End file.
